1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming apparatuses, key management servers, activation systems, and deactivation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some multi-function peripherals have not only standard functions but also optional functions. However, in a default state, a user can not use the optional functions. If a user purchases an activation key for an optional function from a vendor, and imports it into a multi-function peripheral, then the user can use the optional function of the multi-function peripheral. The user purchases a USB memory product that the activation key has been stored in, and connects the USB memory product to the multi-function peripheral, and inputs a predetermined operation to the multi-function peripheral for the activation. According to the operation, the activation key is read out from the USB memory product, and imported into the multi-function peripheral.
Further, when the user returns the activation key, the user returns the USB memory product to the vendor after the activation by the activation key is canceled in the multi-function peripheral.